


IronWing: The ShitShow

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Ironfist and sessa have just gotten married. It is a forced marriage, and neither of them are happy about it.





	IronWing: The ShitShow

In Kun'Lun I had a beautiful home. A small 2 bedroom house down a crowded cobbled street. My front door is a rustic red colour, whilst the rest of the house is coloured a soft cream colour. On either side of the door are hanging jasmine that stands on either side of the doorstep. It’s slightly sheltered by a slight roof.

BANG, BANG!

Inside is a small hallway where shoes are taken off before heading up the steep staircase to the rest of the house.

CRAAASSSHHHH!

At the top of the stairs is a room to the left which is my martial arts room. Here I do some of my training in my spare time. It’s light and spacious with stone coloured wooden walls with dark coloured exposed beams. The room is separated by a sliding panel of thickened paper material. The floor is covered in a thick caramel coloured woven fabric that is very durable to friction.

SMASH!

On the opposite side to this room are two bedrooms which have been converted to a meditation room (same layout as the martial arts room) and a weapon storage room (very cluttered).

The main part of the house is situated between the martial arts room and the meditation room. Stepping through the entrance it sweeps out (as much as it can in a small house) to an open plan room. On the left-hand side is a makeshift bedroom - which consists of a couple of wooden boxes of clothing, a low to the ground futon bed covered in light coloured sheets and a few cushions and pillows. Above the bed are a few shelves that hold books and knick-knacks. On either side are two small low lighted lamps. It's cosy. At the foot of the bed is the entrance to the bathroom.

Inside is a large circular wooden bath that is sunken into the room with decking surrounding it. Above the tub is a large shower that rains down when in use. In the corner partitioned off is the toilet and a small basin to wash hands in.

Back out into the main room to the right are full bookcases of various books I read as well as my sitting chair and old-fashioned Victorian sofa. I found the sofa in the market one day - not quite sure how I found its way here, but its quirky and I like it.

Next to that further up towards the patio door windows is the kitchen area which is made of stone and rock. Except for the cooker obviously. Which is an Aga cooker.

The kitchen area itself is small, but it works within the space. Over the sink is a small window with herb boxes. Towards the patio door which is nearby is the kitchen table which is made out of dark wood (very dark brown and stable).

Outside into the small patio area, it overlooking the street below and out towards the mountains towards the west of the kingdom. The land is quite hilly until you enter the farmlands which are flatter. After that, you reach the mountains which are bleached white from the sun that shines most days of the year.

The patio itself is made out of stone and concrete with a small railing in the centre. There a small metal table with two fold up chairs.

As you’ve probably noticed there have been some noises as I’ve described my home to you. Well, that’s been because of the new addition.

My wife.

She’s from hell.

Literally, from hell.

The elder monks tell me that the transition back to mortal form has taken a toll on her emotional and mental capacity. They weren’t kidding!

She’s currently been destroying my home! Throwing things around in a tantrum of having to stay here, with me. I didn’t want to marry her. I’m not even sure why we needed to in the first place. But in the seer’s vision, we were married. And it was in this marriage we achieved a powerful union which will secure peace within the heavenly realms for the next 100 years.

I am telling you now, there is no way in the next 100 years I am ever ‘uniting’ with her!

I’ve tried to be nice and welcoming. Tried to relate and empathise. All I get is growling and bared teeth. And she has one heck of a set!

So now I'm just sitting out here, on my doorstep away from the crazy, deranged lady who’s destroying everything and anything she can lay her hands on. Which by the sounds of things, consisted of books, chairs, my sofa and any misfortunate pieces of cutlery lying around.

It’s gone quiet now though. So either she's lying in wait for me to come in or shes satisfied her need for destruction. I’m hoping for the latter part. Fingers crossed.

I open the door.


End file.
